Amends
by Gnash1
Summary: Klaus is gone, Katherine is dead and peace has settled over Mystic Falls. Elena prepares to leave for college and is clearing out her conscience. She has a final amends to make and she's saved the one that matters most to her for last.
1. Chapter 1

Amends

Chapter 1

Elena expected this meeting to be an uncomfortable one. Before she started college, she was going about clearing the air (and her conscience) with the people around her. She had one left. Being cowardly and all, she had left the hardest one for last.

The waiting (S_he was early….habitual punctuality freak. Note to self: get meds for that._) left her with time to review her life as it stood today.

Her senior year behind her, she would leave for college very soon. She chose a school as far away from Mystic Falls as she could get- California of all places. She was accepted and soon she would be on with her life, leaving all things supernatural behind her (at least for a while). She did plan to come home for holidays, but only then, and that was for Jeremy's sake. After long discussions and many tears, Alaric had agreed to stay with Jeremy, in the Gilbert house, as his guardian, vampire or not. After all had been said and done, she knew he was still the same Ric they had known and loved. Damon had set about helping Ric to adjust and his help had proven invaluable. If anyone could help a new vamp to adjust well to living amongst humans, it would be one who had messed it up so thoroughly himself and lived to regret.

She was able to smile when she thought about her "family". Friends had come together to make a supportive and stable home for her and Jeremy. Since the loss of her parents and the ensuing years of drama that followed, her family now consisted of friends (_Vampires and Werewolves and Witches, oh my!_), and shared loving commitment.

Watching the door, Elena saw him come in. Smooth, cool skin, dark hair, warm brown eyes, immaculate grey suit – he had changed very little in the nearly two years since she had seen him last. Her heart accelerated at the sight, and she wouldn't even kid herself that it was with fear. She hoped the sounds of the other people around her would mask the change in her pulse. He turned, scanning the room and met her eyes. She tried to smile, but ended up settling for a nod in his direction.

Sliding into the seat across from her, Elijah seemed to be measuring her expression. He smelled her fear. _That will never do._

After trading meaningless greetings, they sat looking at one another for a moment. Elena could read little into Elijah's expression, as always. He was not one she found easy to read.

"I appreciate your agreeing to see me." Elena ran her fingers along her glass, wiping away the beaded moisture self-consciously.

"I'll always come when you need me, Elena. That has always been true. Even if your only need is to….tell me that you hate me, perhaps?" His eyes, expression gave away none of his feelings on the subject, and Elena found herself unable to answer. She searched his face mutely for a moment.

"Elena, how are you, really?"

"Guilt ridden, Elijah." Brown eyes met brown eyes. "I'm hoping that you'll forgive me for my part in what happened." Details were meaningless now, but she needed a clear conscience.

"My dear, you are not the one who needs to be forgiven. I betrayed you, hurt you." He shook his head. "It could have ended so much worse than it did." Unable to bear what he expected he tried to very calmly clasp his hands together on the table before him and focused his gaze there, waiting.

"You were angry. I understood that, even then. I think we betrayed and injured one another. I completely forgive you." She laid one hand across both of his larger ones. At her touch, he froze for a moment, looking at her hand. Taking it reverently in both of his, his eyes earnestly met hers. "Elijah, can you forgive what I did? You might've been killed. Your family…." It was her turn to shake her head, painfully.

"Elena, dear, of course I forgive you." He squeezed her hand just a bit and smiled. The first smile she had seen in a very long time that did her own heart good. Actually, her heart skipped a beat and accelerated in her chest. He dropped her hand.

"You're _afraid_ of me?" For the first time since she had known him, his feelings were apparent to her. Frustration, hurt, disappointment and more hurt

She stood and moved to his side of the booth. He moved over, confusion clouding his eyes as she slid in next to him.

"Does this look like I'm afraid? Why would you think that?" She took one of his hands in hers.

"Your heart tripped up when I held your hand. I smelled your fear when I sat down." Elijah pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "The last thing I want is your fear. I know that I have no right to expect anything else, but that doesn't make it easier to bear."

"You noticed my fear because I expected you to yell, refuse to forgive me. Hate me forever. And that _mattered_ to me….very much." Eye to eye with inches between them, hands clasped, Elena could be nothing but completely honest. "My heart skipped a beat because I haven't seen you smile in so long …and I missed it. You have a beautiful smile, Elijah. You should use it more often. You'd never have to compel a woman for anything…._ever_." For the first time in their acquaintance, he tipped his head back and roared with laughter. Elena joined him.

"I won't ever lie to you again, Elijah. Even if the truth would embarrass me, I won't lie." She smiled again.

"No more lies and no more anger, then." The smile again, and her heart beat stopping and starting again. He chuckled a bit. Her self-betraying heart did _his_ heart good. "So where does that leave us, lovely Elena? Friends, do you think?"

"Yes, please."

So they talked. They ordered drinks together and sat in the same seat of the booth discussing the changes that had taken place in her life, as well as his.

After talking about school, her work and both of their families he turned to study her again. "I don't know if I can take any more of the suspense. Which Salvatore brother did you choose, in the end?"

She laughed. "Neither."

"Neither? I take it that this decision has resulted in more drama than I can possibly imagine."

"Not really. We're all still quite close, but, well, _the romance is gone_." With the last statement, she put her hand to her brow, feigning distress. He chuckled at her playfulness. "No, really, I just couldn't be the end of their relationship. And that's what it would've been. I love them both, but I'm not _in love_ with either of them. Not anymore. They were both angry with me at first, but came to see that I meant it. Now, I think they would thank me for my decision if it ever occurred to either of them."

"You have grown even more mature than you were already, Elena. How exactly does one so young get to be so wise?"

"Loss, I think." She took his hand again. "Something you and I have in common."

They closed down The Grille talking together. She preferred to make her own way home, so Elijah walked her to her car. Her expression grew serious. "Elijah, I don't want to lose track of you again. Is that alright?"

"Of course. You have my number. You always did. Call me if you need anything."

"I don't think you understand." She struggled to get the words out. "I don't want to just have your friendship as a back-up if I get into a tight spot. You know? I want to see you sometimes. I want for us to talk, be close, to be important to one another. Am I making sense?"

She found herself in his arms so quickly that she didn't see it coming. He moved fast enough that the air rushed through her hair, but he was gentle taking her into his arms. She was wrapped in silk suite and ancient vampire and felt safe, treasured.

"You never cease to amaze me." The words vibrated through his chest into the ear she had lain against him. He smoothed her hair so softly she thought she imagined it at first. He also was taking slow, deep breaths. Considering he didn't actually need to breathe, she wondered if he was breathing in her hair.

After a few moments, she stepped back, and he didn't attempt to stop her. "So you agree?"

"I would also like that very much, Elena."

She took a deep, ragged breath of relief. She wasn't sure why this was so important to her, but it was. "Perfect. I'm going to hug you again, okay?" She had learned not to make sudden moves around vampires, and considering that she had stabbed him once before in an attempt to end his life (_idiot_), she wanted him to know she was coming. No misunderstandings, no hidden agendas.

He spread his arms wide, "By all means."


	2. Chapter 2

Necessary Disclaimer: I own no part of the characters contained below and have no affiliation with The Vampire Diaries, its writers or producers.

Amends

Chapter 2

Introducing Elijah to Skype was excruciating. "I'd much rather just get on a plane and come see you than to deal with this." He resisted change like somebody's grandma, and she told him so, which made him laugh. But in the end it had all been worth it. When they talked, it was almost like she could reach out and touch him. Seeing his face meant a great deal to her. He drew the line at joining Facebook. He had the final word on that conversation when he said "Elena, you are my only friend." Tears in her eyes, she had dropped the subject.

The two of them talked once, sometimes twice a week. They started a game where he gave her clues and she had to guess what part of the world he was in, down to the country, why he was there and for how long he would stay. Always he was traveling, so her guesses started to sound a bit like the game Clue. "In Italy….for the night….for a business meeting." or "In Greece…for the weekend….for some much deserved R&R." They had fun and enjoyed the game together. He would ask about her studies, her friends, how she was doing and what she was working on now.

Elena didn't share the friendship that she and Elijah were developing with anyone, well, except Hannah. Hannah was her roommate. The leggy redhead was in her freshmen year and a Pre-Med student at Berkeley where Elena was studying English Lit. She was a Kansas farm girl that wore glasses and liked Cheerios and jogging both entirely too much. They had become fast friends. In their second semester they got an apartment off campus together. One night Hannah had walked into Elena's room looking for something and overheard part of her conversation with Elijah. Elena had seen her friend, so she kept the conversation strictly vamp-reference-free, but Hannah had still wanted "the deets" on this guy. Elena was unaware that she was laughing and smiling more than she had all week while she and Elijah spoke. Hannah noticed immediately.

Dropping onto Elena's bed after she and Elijah signed off, Hannah said "Okay, girlie, spill." She was a girl of few words and tenacious to a fault.

So Elena had confided in her friend about Elijah being an older man that she has known for a long time and just liked to keep track of. At best it was a dodge.

"Keep- track- of how often, exactly?"

"Oh, well. We talk once or twice a week." Elena was twisting her hair. Hannah already knew that was never a good sign.

"That often, really? Is this what you did every Sunday evening while we were on campus?" Hannah was thinking how upset Elena would get if she considered skipping her usual trip to the library every Sunday to study. Now she understood why. She had seen this guy, heard his cultured English accent, after all. This explained a great deal. The dates and parties turned down by this beautiful girl now had a solid reason. Elena said she wasn't here to party or date. She was here to learn. _Please._

"Yeah, that's why. He reminds me of home, that's all."

"Right." A skeptical red eyebrow shot up reminding Elena that she was supposed to call Damon. She would rather talk to him and see his face than continue this probing conversation with Hannah. Damon would also serve as a good distraction for her friend.

"Just a minute, I need to call someone. Stick around, I'll introduce you. Just don't mention the Elijah thing, okay? You're now officially the only one who knows." And I don't want to be explaining to everyone back home why I'm sharing a friendship with a deadly vampire from the Original Mikaelson family.

At Christmas Elena was officially busted.

She had shared her travel plans with Elijah, explaining that she might not get the chance to talk with him for a week or two over the holidays. He had told her he understood and would miss her, but to have a great visit with her family and friends.

Elena stepped through the front door to be bombarded by friends waiting in her living room for her arrival. Caroline and Bonnie were in for Christmas as well. Tyler and Matt were there with the Salvatores and of course, Jeremy. Since she travelled the furthest, they had been waiting for celebrations to begin until she got there. Running upstairs with her bag, she intended to put it inside the door and come back down. Instead, when she stepped into her room she halted, having found something sitting on her bed.

Cautiously, she called Ric, which resulted in the Salvatore brothers following and eventually the entire group standing in the hallway outside her room. Everyone had come to expect trouble and had seen little of it lately. So concern was written over all their faces.

A wooden box sat on the foot of her bed. It was painted on all sides a lovely shade of light pink with lace prints and to one side, a handle for turning. A small card stood open beside the box and said only "Turn me" and indicated the handle.

"Where the hell….?" said Ric. She had hoped it was his doing, or someone there. But no one had ever seen the box before. Ric again voiced concern and the need for a security system on the house. He had been talking in this direction for months and Elena could see this was the deciding moment on that note.

"Do you think it's dangerous?"

"What if it blows up?"

"That's silly. There's no one left to wish Elena harm."

"There's one left." That was Damon.

"But…."

Elena decided that the suspense was going to end her before any hazard could. So she reached down to turn the crank. A lovely music started to play, faster and faster as she cranked, then the top opened and a little ballerina popped up with her hand extended. Wrapped around that hand was a gold chain with a pendant. She wore a small note, attached to her gown. It said only "Merry Christmas, my kitten." It was signed only "E". On closer inspection Elena discovered that the pendant was actually a small piece of vervain encased in amber. The edges had been polished skillfully and it was truly beautiful. She understood the significance of Elijah's gesture, something older even than him that could protect her. Elena's eyes filled with happy tears as she placed the chain around her neck. Eight pairs of eyes studied her silently. _Damn._ _Cat here. Bag there. This was __**so**__ not going to go well._

What followed could best be described as a thorough grilling- as in over an open flame….and a roasting, and a toasting followed by a bit of being flambéed and fricasseed. Concern for her safety seemed to be the driving force, so she couldn't be angry at their interference. Elena assured everyone that there was no cause for concern, but they ignored her. She explained that she talked to him once or twice a week. He travelled a great deal and just called her from wherever he was. "Right now, in fact, he's in London attending a tree lighting ceremony and some sort of conference. See? No danger. No risk. Period."

Everyone grew still with this bit of information.

"He calls you and tells you where he is?" Damon was aghast.

"Yes….why?"

"Because that little piece of information would have the potential to bring him harm. Anonymity and stealth are their first line of defense against anyone that would wish to end any vampire. The idea being that you have to find and recognize one to get at them. You remember how difficult it was for Rose and Trevor to get in touch with Klaus? That's why."

"Oh, God. I hadn't even considered that." Now Elena was horrified but everyone else seemed to relax. She was _so_ having a long conversation with Elijah about this.

Around her, the festivities started and she tried to lose herself in the excitement of seeing the people that she loved. Stefan approached, hugging her hello.

"May I see your gift?" He indicated the pendant around her neck. She smiled and he reached to touch it. As he examined it, he lifted the chain carefully from her skin and settled the quarter size pendant into the palm of his hand. Unexpectedly, the sound and smell of searing flesh filled her senses. Stefan drew back, his skin already beginning to heal again. He chuckled. "Nice trick."

"What happened?" Elena grabbed his hand, watching the skin turn from red to pink to alabaster again right before her eyes.

"I would suppose that the oil from the vervain infused the amber over the years. Basically that thing will protect you from compulsion, and if any vampire gets too close to you, they'll draw back a sizzling stub. Not to mention the attractive packaging. Very clever." Crossing his arms over his chest, Stefan grinned knowingly and Elena blushed. "_Friends_, huh?"

"Oh, don't start." She slugged his arm and grinned back.

"I'll just say that you have a very interesting _friend _there." The grin spread across his face again, but then faded a bit. "Please be careful, though."

"I know that you guys will worry. That's why I didn't want to talk about it. But you don't know him like I do, Stefan. He would _never_ hurt me or anyone that I love, for that matter." Stefan sported a dubious expression, clearly not convinced. "Alright, just as an example….not too long ago he asked if I had decided on a topic for my thesis. Lit majors start planning years in advance for their thesis – something he pointed out to me. When I said that I had, he asked what I had decided. Without thinking, I answered that I could share that with him, but then I'd have to kill him." Stefan gasped. By this time, Caroline had wandered up, hearing part of the conversation. "Oh, Elena, you DIDN'T!" Two mirrored faces of horror stared at her, mouths slack. "Yeah, I know. That is a totally inappropriate comment considering that I actually did try to kill him once. That and the fact that he could, after all, snap me like a twig. But guys, he laughed, long and loud actually. He even snorted a time or two, if you must know. He told me that I reminded him of a kitten that thinks she's a lioness. Hence the nickname he has for me, Kitten."

Stefan's knowing grin was back. Caroline chuckled, commenting under her breath, "Sounds to me, _Kitten_, as if you've tamed a lion."


	3. Chapter 3

Amends

Chapter 3

The Christmas celebration continued on into the night. There was a great deal of laughter, liquor and teasing (mostly of Elena, it seemed) that rounded out the good time. She had missed them all very much.

Everyone had gone home now and she was alone, on her bed with nothing to do but think and remember. With her first year of college behind her, she found her future mapped out, fairly clearly before her as she sat on her bed, old diary in hand. Finish college, become a writer, marry some nice man and have lots of his children- it all seemed pretty simple, really. A future she thought she would never see far too many times for someone her age. Now that it could all be hers, she was finding that it somehow didn't really appeal the way it had when it was all so far out of reach.

_I'm much too romantic_, she told herself. _I want a soul stirring, life changing kind of love. _She was thinking of the men she had met in California, the men she knew here, the things she had seen. Elena was uncertain if she could ever be satisfied with the kind of life she had thought for so long that she really wanted. The whole thing, her indecision, made her feel lost again. Lost and a little bit frightened.

At her desk, her laptop alarmed as it did when her Skype was activated with someone trying to reach her. It was Elijah, calling _her_ for a change.

"Elena, Merry Christmas." He looked so handsome with his features lit by the fire in the fireplace behind him.

"Hi, Elijah." She smiled because she couldn't help herself. How did he always make her feel better?

"Did you find the gift?"

She held it up for him to see. "I did. It's wonderful. Thank you so much." She kissed the pendant. "I love it." He watched that gesture hungrily, but she failed to notice while she was studying the gift one more time. He cleared his throat, a habit from younger years.

"I got the gift you sent me as well. How perfect. All of the things we've talked about, right there on this screen." Elena had bought a compact digital camera for him. Before sending it on, she had used it to take pictures of things and people in her day to day life for him to see. The camera held pictures of Hannah, some of their friends, a class full of people, an instructor teaching, Elena in her favorite study spot in the library, and at the beach while she and Hannah relaxed. He had known and understood immediately that she was sharing her life with him. Of course he had understood. "I'm so glad you like it."

"What's wrong?"

"Wrong? I'm fine."

"No, I think not. Tell me." She thought if he could've compelled her, he would have.

"It's just that, well, we had quite a stir here when I found your gift. I ended up having to explain about us to everyone. I was doled out a large portion of grief from everyone for keeping this from them." This was only part of what was troubling her, but she wasn't sure how to voice the rest of it yet.

He was silent for a very long time. Where he had moved closer to the camera when he wanted answers, now he pulled away, leaning back in his chair.

"So they didn't know. I apologize, Elena. I did not know this was something you were not already sharing with them. My intention was not to cause you grief." He sounded distant, formal. She knew now this was a reflex withdrawal when he was angry or injured. She had not heard him speak this way in months.

"Elijah, please look at me." Dark brown eyes met hers from across an ocean. "No lies, remember?" He nodded. "I didn't share with them for two reasons. First, I knew that they would protest and worry. I was afraid they would somehow soil our friendship with their combined efforts to "protect" me. This is frankly too precious to me to allow that. Even though they love me and mean well. I trust you. I value you and this. Second, I have just been holding this close to me, keeping it tucked away in a safe place. I just wasn't _willing_ to share it. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, it does. Thank you for explaining." The smile. "You say the nicest things, Kitten."

"There is one bone I have to pick with you, though." Elena was unaware of her single eyebrow raising and her arms crossing over her chest. She was ready for battle and his smile widened.

"Pray tell. What have I done now?"

"Damon." A snort of derision punctuated the very mention of that name. Mutual dislike for one another defined that relationship, even today. "He pointed out that when we discuss where you are, it could be a risk to your safety. Something about "stealth and anonymity". It just never occurred to me that…."

Elijah broke in on her rant right there. "Just a minute, now." She fell silent. "There is no risk. Even if there were, we would continue on as we are. Do you honestly think I couldn't handle anything that might come my way? Really?"

"No. No, of course not. I just would be horrified if something happened and I was somehow, even indirectly, the cause of…." She didn't get to finish her thought.

"Sweetheart, please stop." His tone pled with her for understanding. "You have to understand that I have spent most of my existence alone, Elena. Even when my family was alive, we distanced ourselves from one another over centuries. I came and went without notice or concern from any front. For there to be someone who knows where I am, who cares what I am doing, is infinitely precious to me. You have not ever been alone, not like that. Neither has your Damon. He couldn't possibly have a frame of reference for this situation. Just…allow me this. Indulge me, in this one thing. Please."

Her face wet with tears, she gave him her best watery smile and nodded.

"Please don't cry, little one. Your tears injure me more than any blasted dagger ever could."

She snuffled and cleaned herself up, chattering meaninglessly with him after that for another few minutes. They said good night and promised to talk again very soon.

As she closed her laptop, she heard a light knock at her bedroom door. Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was nearly three AM. Who would still be up? She opened her door to find Alaric standing outside it. He leaned against the doorsill.

"Elena. I know it's late, but I….um, damn….." He cleared his throat. He had something he needed to say and didn't know how to start. She recognized the signs. He shifted uncomfortably and she sat on the bed, patting a spot for him to join her. "Spit it out, Ric."

"Yeah, I'm not doing this very well, am I?"

"You're wonderful and you know it." She hugged him. "Now tell me what's on your mind."

"Well, see, with this vampire hearing and all…I, well, I couldn't help but…" Elena gasped. Ric smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I considered just leaving to give you privacy, but then, well…I got drawn in and couldn't resist." His face split into a crooked smile and he laughed. She slugged his arm.

"I'm used to doing that in my apartment, with a door closed, knowing that no one will overhear. It's more my fault than anything. Sorry, Ric." She shrugged.

"What are you doing, Elena?" Concern colored his expression. "Really. What is this all about? And don't tell me it's a "friendship" because I see you with your _friends_. So I'm not buying that. That was not any friendship I have ever heard you have, ever, _with anyone_."

"I don't think I understand…" Ric held up a hand interrupting her protest. "You love him."

"It's not like that. We're just…" She couldn't go on.

"He loves you. I know that much for sure. If you don't feel that way, you need to end this, and quickly, carefully. Please God, be careful. You could be playing with fire, here, Honey. He's not someone to trifle with. He won't just quietly go away and leave you alone like the guys did."

"How would you know for sure?" Her voice sound choked, she had to force the words past a closed throat.

Ric understood immediately what she meant, and what it implied about her feelings, but he kept that thought to himself. "I've seen the signs often enough, Elena. Who do you think had to listen to _a thousand_ drunken rants when you dumped them both a few years ago? I did." _He still had to endure those rants from time to time, even now, actually. But he wasn't going to burden Elena with that little tidbit. She had enough on her plate._ "Matt _still_ wanders by to ask about you from time to time. There's a certain tone a man gets with you. Elijah has it, Honey. I'm not wrong. It's just a fact you need to accept. If this is just a friendship for you, you need to do something, and fast. Not sure what, but _something_."

She gulped, processing what he was saying.

"There's one more thing." She looked up with troubled eyes. "Unless you want for us to find Damon in a dumpster somewhere missing his heart, I don't think you should mention him in conversation with your "friend" again." She had stopped breathing.

"You mean he's…" She couldn't say the word.

Ric nodded, knowingly. He knew what _that_ sounded and looked like too.

_Oh my. _

**Please take the time to review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jealous? Elijah was jealous, territorial even? She spent a whole day bouncing the thought around in her head, trying to grasp it. She thought back about conversations with him over the last year and how she had instinctively avoided making references to men in general aside from her friends and family in Mystic Falls, of course. Damon was the common thread woven through many of their talks, although she hadn't intended it. She could rely on Damon not to mince words about how Jeremy and Ric were doing. Conversely, when she talked to both Ric and Jeremy everything was always "fine ". Damon tended to think that her "running away to college" in California was overkill and would report with great relish every possible bad thing that happened in her absence, always implying that if she had been there, cared enough, things would've been easier for all of them. She did wish he would keep his opinions to himself, but she appreciated the honest updates. So she spoke to Damon once a week or so…give or take. She had shared that fact with Elijah. Oh God.

After time spent weighing her options, Elena picked a direction and moved in it.

During their next call she grew pensive, working at building up her courage. "Elijah?"

"Yes, little one?"

"Do you have plans for New Year's Eve?" Her hands were utterly fascinating. She stared down at them with baffling interest.

"No. Not at all. Why do you ask?" He really wasn't making this easy for her.

"Well, I was thinking I would like to see you. Tell me where you'll be and I'll meet you there." She tried to shrug as if it didn't matter when she said "If that sounds alright with you….."

"Why don't I just come to you?" He had leaned forward in his chair and rested his chin on one of his hands.

"You don't have to. I can easily…" He interrupted her. He was doing that a lot lately.

"No, you stay. I can be there by New Year's Eve. That will allow you more time with your friends and family, rather than spending part of it at an airport."

Elena had three days to prepare. She was determined to make good use of the time.

They had agreed to meet at The Grille at eight for drinks and make plans from there. She wore a copper evening gown that left her shoulders and neck bared and slung low across her back. A single clasp held it in place. It nearly reached the floor, but bared a great deal of tanned olive skin with a split up one leg to just above the knee. Her hair was down, wavy and flowing, as she knew he liked it. Her only jewelry was the pendant around her neck. She wore a long black fur coat that had been her mother's since there was snow on the ground.

When she reached bar (early again) she ordered a drink from the waitress and settled in to wait. As her drink arrived, Damon settled into the seat across from her, his own drink in hand. He smelled like he should be wearing a Caution Highly Flammable sign across his chest, so he had clearly been here awhile.

"Whatcha doin?" His blue eyes sparkled with appreciation.

"I'm meeting someone, Damon. You should go." Her drink arrived and they found they had matching glasses.

"You don't drink, Elena."

"I do tonight, Damon." With that, she took her first swallow of the scalding liquid. The second sip wasn't as bad. It got easier after that, but she continued to nurse only the one glass. The point was courage, not drunken lushdom.

A voice over her shoulder said "I take it Uncle Damon is sharing with you his love of good bourbon…" Elena had just taken a sip and had to cover her mouth to keep from spraying it as she fought the laughter. "Uncle" Damon's bourbon goggles clearly needed cleaning because he stood for a moment, outraged. Elijah stepped up to the table. Gathering himself, Damon chose to ignore them both and wandered back to the bar in search of a cute waitress.

She slid over, inviting him to sit beside her, rather than where Damon had been seated. As he seated himself, she took a moment to get a good look at him. He wore a black Armani suit with a black shirt and black tie. All brain activity had momentarily ceased. God, he was beautiful. Clean shaven, the cleft in his chin shadowed just a bit, his hair was trimmed and laid neatly. Elena wondered what it would take for him to lose that polished look he always sported. Her mouth went dry just at the thought. She drained her glass as the waitress approached.

Elijah requested two more of the same; one for each of them. _If one drink is good, two is better._

"You look beautiful, Elena."

"So do you, Elijah." was her quick retort.

He chuckled.

"Your technology is wonderful, but it doesn't quite measure up to meeting face to face, does it?"

"No, I agree. And it's been too long since we've done this."

Their drinks arrived and Elena took a long draw from her glass. Elijah watched her, mesmerized.

"Dutch courage?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled. "You know me so well now."

With his smile, his eyes crinkled at the corners just a bit. Elena placed her hand to the side of his face and touched the place with her thumb. Elijah closed his eyes, his skin tingling hotly beneath her hand.

"Elijah, I don't want to go anywhere but back to your place when we leave here." His brown eyes met hers, searching, alight with something that made her belly tingle and burn. She once thought the dark color of his eyes was solid and cold. Now she could see that within the brown color was a roiling cauldron of feeling hovering just beneath the surface. Leaning in, she pressed her lips to his carefully, brushing, tasting. And he was kissing her back tenderly as if he feared she would break. She ran her tongue along his lower lip, and then drew it in. She nipped just a bit with her teeth and a groan was ripped from deep in his chest. Restraint seemed to leak away as she snaked a hand around the back of his neck and stayed there, toying with his hair and his smooth skin. A soft gasp from him was her reward.

His hands went into her hair, across her collar bones and onto her shoulder. Everywhere he touched a trail of involuntarily tightened arousal followed. The contact was electric, buzzing across her flesh from his fingertips.

She broke the kiss and he groaned as she pulled away. His eyes had grown wild, feral. She wondered if he could consume her with his eyes alone. His breathing was fast and ragged, echoing in his chest. The wildness in him was just below the surface, and she wanted all of it, all of him, very much.

She leaned in close to his ear. "I want you." she breathed into it.

Elijah didn't speak. He appeared not to trust his voice. He laid a large bill on the table, anchored it with his glass and stood. Turning back, he offered her his hand and she stood with him. The full thrust of the gown she wore hit him in that moment. She was both innocent and temptress. This was no sudden decision brought on by alcohol. His Elena had come tonight fully prepared to dare him to touch.

_Although desire was not what he had hoped for, Elijah would take what he could get. He needed her like others needed sunlight and air. This thing he had discovered over the last year. He was a male that would take from her anything she was willing to give and make no demands of her. Demands shattered, injured. He had a dozen or so such demands he would like to name, but he would try never to voice them, try never to ask, and always only to answer. A few millennia had taught him that. Remembering how he and his brothers failed time and again had taught him that. Interesting that for all their power and strength, ultimately it was want of love that had brought his family down, one at a time. And now here he stood, recognizing the same want in himself. For this slip of a girl to be his undoing seemed just. For all that he could do, he could not make her love him, could not force from her heart what he so desperately wanted. Compulsion could not compare to the concern he heard in her voice at Christmas, all for him. His old, dead heart had skipped a beat. Then her tears had nearly ended him._

_Now, here he stood, holding her hand and preparing to hold all of her for the night. He had no idea where it would lead, what it would mean, but uncertainty was fresh and new to him. Elena's eyes glowed with desire….for him. He stepped in and tasted her lips knowing fully that her Damon watched them, animosity flowing from him in waves. He brushed her mouth with his again, slowly, tenderly and relished her quickened pulse and breathing, the little sounds she made in the back of her throat as she stepped closer still. His arms closed around her with infinite care. She had chosen him this night. Salvatore could be damned._

_His driver pulled around and he handed her into the car. They both settled into the leather seats for only a moment before she took the hand he had placed on the seat between them and maneuvered herself under his arm, snuggling in._

_He heard and felt her chuckle. Elijah turned questioning eyes to her._

"_My first ride in a limousine. Sad, huh?" Her expression was self-deprecating._

"_Not at all. Let me introduce you to the kind of thing that happens in limousines." He smiled and grazed her lips again. Her taste reminded him of the mead of long ago. She tasted sweet like honey, yet burned his throat as alcohol would. The thrumming in the back of her throat began again and every muscle he owned drew and tightened at the sound. He pulled away and ran fingers along her cheekbone, drinking in the way she was looking at him. He refused to acknowledge that his hand trembled just a bit. Ancients did not tremble like school boys._

**Thank you for reading. Please take a moment to share your thoughts in a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Restraint got them back to the house Klaus had owned. It had now fallen to Elijah and he used it now when he visited Mystic Falls. Fortunately it was a very short drive from downtown. Clumsy groping in the backseat of a car was less than they both deserved. That was what Elijah told her, anyway. Personally, she would've been all about the groping if it had been up to her…..

He led her by the hand to the room he used in the house. This one bedroom was larger than her entire apartment in California. The only furniture was a large carved bed that stood on a pedestal. The sheets, covers, walls, curtains (the bed has curtains- go figure- she thought that was reserved for movies) were all starkly white. It was lovely, but had no personal touches. She saw nothing of him in this place. She realized she was distracting herself with furnishings.

Why exactly was she so nervous? It's not like she had never been with a man before. Her hands shook a little. How embarrassing. He had closed the door behind them and was standing there, watching her. She felt the heat of his gaze move along her skin. Without preamble, she reached around and undid the single clasp that held her gown in place. The soft material made no sound at all as it pooled on the floor around her feet. All she wore was a pair of thigh high stockings, her heels and some lace panties. She had considered the whole rig – garters, stockings and discarded it all as predictable. She reached up to remove the pendant, placing it in her handbag. Her breasts tipped up a deep red, her olive skin glowing in the dim light. As she turned to face him, he moved so quickly that her hair blew up off of her neck and back for a moment. He was so close, and yet he had not touched her. He was still dressed. One hand came up, to cup her chin, intending to kiss her perhaps.

She caught his hand in both of hers. "No. No fair." She indicated his suit, tugging on the edge of his jacket. He did not move to remove it. So she took the initiative and began removing his clothes herself. All he could do is watch her, in mute fascination.

She began with the jacket, pushing it back from his shoulders. She ran her hands along his shoulders and arms as she stripped it away. Next came the tie. She considered using it to pull him down to her mouth, but worried she would forget the goal. Her fingers explored his throat while she loosened it skillfully and dropped it as well. The shirt was next, one button at a time, while her hands skimmed the exposed flesh as each button was released. Elijah shirtless was a thing to behold. The planes of his chest, although clearly defined and muscular, were those of a man who found his strength in age old battles rather than pumping iron in some gym. He was a warrior from ages gone. Several marks littered the landscape that was his body, one across his chest, another across his abdomen, countless scars on his back trailing forward wrapping around his body. She gasped as she touched a particularly large one and pressed her lips there. He pulled in a ragged breath as her lips pressed near his heart.

_Elena placed a hand to his chest, and pushed, just a bit. Instinctively he took a step back, still feeling off kilter and unprepared for this experience. She did it again, and again. They took half a dozen steps together, hers forward, his backward until he found himself against the door. He wasn't really noticing what she was doing, or grasping her intentions. He was wondering at her response to his scars. He kept his body covered completely for a good reason. More than once a woman had expressed distaste and had been promptly dismissed from his bedroom. He didn't expect that from Elena. But the tenderness in her eyes had been a surprise. The sound of distress she made before she had kissed the scar that took his life, and gave it back to him, echoed in his mind. _

_ He found himself against the door with Elena's hands skimming down his chest, low across his belly to the pants he still wore. She removed them as well with alarming skill. He would not allow his mind to ponder where she had acquired such skill at undressing a man. He would not. He had much more important things to do. He reached for her, but she caught his hand again, shaking her head. Still no, he gathered. This was new all for him. This woman, his sweet, blushing Elena leading the way in his bedroom and he was allowing it. She had stepped between his thighs and they now were flush against the door from hip to shoulder. She pressed herself to him and someone groaned. It was a deep guttural sound- definitely male. Was someone in pain? She took each of his hands in one of hers, lacing their fingers together, pressing them to the door behind him and began to kiss his throat. Small flat teeth nipped lightly and then a small, delicate tongue licked the sting away. He shuddered once and was completely lost. He had all kinds of intentions about taking things slowly, being patient with her, when they had entered this room. This was infinitely better. Unable to bear anymore, he took their entwined hands and forced them behind her. Moving with all of the speed he possessed, he took her to the bed, her hands still behind her- his arms still wrapped around her, but now loosely so. Her back was bowed toward him, her breasts, golden in the light. She gasped, surprised, and then smiled. He smiled back and took the tip of one breast into his mouth._

Elena's concepts of desire and attraction changed that night. In the moment his mouth touched her body, everything that had come before, every man she had ever known went up in smoke, and so did she. She was wild in his arms, demanding and meeting demands. She learned that a woman could reach a climax many times, one after another, without pausing, but a man only once before he had to rest. No one had ever taught her that.

He pushed her further, longer, over and over until she thought she would come undone altogether. All the while he whispered words she didn't understand against her skin, punctuating each kiss with a word. Finally, when she was sure she could take no more, she felt him begin to pull away as she reached her edge, as he had each time before. He was braced above her on his arms, protecting her from his weight. Rather than allowing him to leave her this time, she locked her legs around his hips and her arms around his chest, holding on as the muscles within her contracted and drew him deeper still.

"No, Elena, let go." He gasped. "I have to….I need to…ahhhh." His body began to tremble in her arms and his eyes met hers. "Moye milijt, grasuthe." His voice was low and guttural as he spoke words she didn't understand. Then his beautiful, roiling, tender eyes went wide and blind. Over he went with her as his body spasmed and shook as well.

They collapsed together for a few minutes, gasping.

"That was entirely unfair."

"What did you expect, Elijah? You were only trying to kill me."

"A better way to go than a dagger in the chest, I can assure you." He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"We should call that debt paid in full now, I think." Her heart continued to gallop in her chest.

"I take back what I said before." He leaned up on one arm, studying her. "I said you were like a kitten who thinks she is a lioness. I was wrong. You are all lioness." He smoothed her hair. Judging by what she could see of it, she imagined she looked like she had been drawn through a bush backwards. She kissed his lips, noting they were more red than usual. Did she do that? She would bet hers looked the same, or worse.

"Yes, I know. But call me Kitten anyway. I like it." His chest vibrated with silent laughter as she took over his mouth again.

Much later they shared the covers of his bed. His arms were wrapped around her as she laid her head on his chest. Finally Elena thought to ask, "What is that language you were speaking? I know it wasn't Italian, French or German. I'm usually pretty good with languages, but I didn't recognize it at all."

"I don't remember speaking anything but English. Maybe you had me speaking in tongues…" She swatted his chest. "Alright. What did I say, exactly?"

"The only part I remember is "Moye milijt, grasuthe."" She copied the accent and pronunciation he had used as best she could.

The hand that had been caressing her back stilled. "I said that?"

"Yes." She raised her head to meet his eyes. "What does it mean?"

He raised an eyebrow and seemed to be calculating. "Well, I can't lie to you. I think I will have to refuse to answer. That's the best option I have available, I think."

"But, Elijah…."

"I have to say no, Elena. Just leave that one, please." She could see that he meant it, so she left it alone and laid her head back down on his chest. His hand went back to the skin of her back and she sighed. "I'll tell you, someday, Kitten. I promise. But not today."

Somewhere around noon Elena made her way home. The sounds of cheering and arguing, all male, filled the house as she opened the door. She smiled to herself. She found there were at least a dozen guys in the living room watching New Year's Day football, eating pizza and drinking beer. Ric had bought a flat screen for the living room and now made this a yearly celebration. She had removed her shoes at the door and carried them as she padded toward the living room. Her stockings had been trashed, so she was barefoot and still wearing the dress from the night before. When she rounded the corner, the entire room became very still.

Stefan broke the silence. "Hello, Elena. Did you have a good night?" His face was expressionless, but sniggers and chuckles rounded out the room. The girl she was when she dated Stefan would've wished for the floor to open up and swallow her whole. But she wasn't that girl anymore.

"The best." She let a slow, genuinely satisfied grin spread across her face. Stefan grinned back. Ric sat on the arm of the couch and Elena moved around beside him.

She whispered "I took your advice. Thank you." She kissed his cheek. Ric smiled as she turned away.

Damon sat in the corner studying her with narrowed eyes. When she walked away, heading upstairs, he swatted the back of Alaric's head. "What the hell did you tell her to do?"

"No idea, man. I have no idea at all." Alaric just grinned and shrugged.

**As always, thanks for reading. Thanks also for any input. Tell me what you think of the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Three days and three nights (oh my) later Elena still had a smile on her face, and still had no clue where this was going, or how long it would last. She didn't even know what she wanted, honestly. She just knew she couldn't go back to where things were before. She would be leaving for college again in a week. The new semester started along with new classes, new instructors and would bring her a step closer to her goals…which were fast losing their appeal in the heat of this new relationship.

Elijah had left for the day, possibly overnight. He had explained he had some sort of business that required him, but he would be back quickly. He had promised. To occupy her mind, she had cooked dinner for Jeremy and Ric, now she was working at cleaning up. Her mom had always said that cleaning was therapeutic.

_Elijah had knocked on Elena's door and been surprised when Jeremy invited him in without preamble. Jeremy was wearing a devilish grin and said that he should follow, Elena was in the kitchen. The two of them had slid quietly into chairs at the table behind her to enjoy the show. Elena had headphones and an MP3 player blasting her ears with Lady Gaga while she washed dishes. Although that particular artist was not exactly to his taste, anything that would result in the display of gyrations he was enjoying had real value. There had been a couple of spins even, but she had kept her eyes closed. He and Jeremy were both stifling their laughter. Again he was struck by the fact that her family really did love her very much. He believed everyone she knew did, actually._

_ The papers were signed. His agent had met him halfway and the deed was done. Now how to introduce the topic to Elena without making demands. He was still working on that. This time they had together did not have to end when she returned to college…. But was that what she wanted? He just did not have that answer._

_ He watched as she turned to grab the last pan from the counter behind her, her eyes came up and she squealed in surprise at both of them sitting behind her. Jeremy's peals of laughter filled the room and he laughed along with him. Pulling her headphones off in horror she started to sputter. "How? Where? I…." she coughed, cleared her throat and tried again. "Um, how long have you been sitting there?" She addressed Elijah, her face flaming. He really did love it when she blushed._

_ He sat back in his seat, crossing his arms. "Long enough." He and Jeremy enjoyed a conspiratorial smile and Jeremy cracked up again._

_ "Oh God." was all she said. He didn't think she could blush more, but she managed somehow. "Sorry about that. I….um…didn't know anyone was there."_

_ He winked at her. "I'm not the least bit sorry." Jeremy sputtered into fresh laughter. "I would not have missed this for all the world. Please. Continue." He clapped his hands in the air twice as regal as any sultan. _

Another shout of laughter from Jeremy brought Ric around the corner. "What am I missing?" He stopped short when he saw who was sitting at the table. "Elijah." He nodded warily at the older vampire. The one he had tried to kill along with the entire Original family a couple of years ago. In his defense, he had been under a spell at the time…. still. _ Awkward._

But Elijah only smiled. "Ric, Elena was just showing us what they have really been teaching her at college. You really missed quite a show." Jeremy again, tears running down his face.

Alaric, always willing to join in the effort of teasing Elena, slid into the chair beside Elijah. "Really? Damn. Come on, Elena. Again?" Ric turned his best "earnest" face on her.

Elena wiped her hands on the cloth, leaving the last pan in the sink. "Yeah, that's it guys. I can see I need to separate the three of you if I am going to make it through the evening." She walked around and kissed Elijah hello on the cheek, taking his hand and pulling him to stand. She said, "I'm so glad to see you." With the other hand she smacked her little brother up side the head. Through gritted teeth, to him she said "I will see YOU later." Evil intentions flickered in her eyes while Jeremy tried to smother his laughter and Elijah was laughing again himself, now at them both. _Evidently the boy had seen that look before with uncomfortable results._

She led him around the corner, thinking of the living room or the study so they could talk, but he stopped her, wrapped her in his arms and quickly headed for the furthest, darkest corner of the house he could find. There he kissed her.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." She was gasping.

"How would you feel about coming back to my place with me?"

"Yes."

Rather than heading upstairs, Elijah led Elena along a short hallway and into a room filled with warm colors, a roaring fire and a butter soft leather couch. He asked her to sit and if she would like a drink, because he was having one. Baffled, she accepted the bourbon and watched him down his entire glass before he sat. Strange.

"Elena, we have left many things unsaid between us lately. I find that this weighs on me, more now as this relationship between us has changed over the last week or so." He was the one now looking at his clasped hands as he spoke. She saw tension in him and longed to smooth it away. Instead, she took a long drink from her glass. It sounded as though he was going to talk about feelings, and she knew better than to interrupt or it might not ever be spoken.

_Elijah noticed that she drained her glass with his first comments on the topic. Knowing Elena was not a drinker, he doubted this was a good sign, but he would press on. Without a word, he took both of their glasses and refilled them._

_ "You have not asked me questions. Really, that has been remarkable because you know just enough about me to be curious, I am sure. I have appreciated the way you make me feel about the topic. As if my age is nothing at all to you. Now, with the changes we have undergone, you would have every right to ask questions, but I know that you will not. And so I will tell you what you will not ask."_

_ He watched her drain her glass again. He raised an eyebrow and indicated the glass, asking with his eyes if she wanted another. She shook her head, placing the glass on the table._

_ "Dutch courage again, Kitten?"_

_ "Maybe just a bit." He smiled at her honesty. Her heart still stuttered and started again when he did that. It gave him hope._

_ "You know that I am from Eastern Europe." She nodded. "Well, I was born a thousand years before the Christ to a wealthy farmer. We lived a half day's ride from the shores of the Baltic Sea. The land now is part of a small country called Estonia. At the time, our proximity to the sea gave us advantages, but also brought its own brand of grief. There were many battles, many invasions and attempts for grabbing at land, power, and position. As my father's son, I defended our land, our home and my family fiercely. This is the reasons for the scars you discovered the other night."_

_ She only nodded in response, meeting his eyes across the seat. At least she had not run away yet._

_ "I am three thousand years old, Elena. I saw the rise and fall of the Roman Empire. I have seen many things that I cannot begin to describe or share. Some of it is more painful than words; some of it is best forgotten. There is good reason that lives have a limited span in what nature established. Too much pain, too much death can bring a person to the edge of madness. Unlimited life does just that. Some of us stand on that brink, some dive over with joy. Some descend into madness and fight back again and again, like your friend Stefan."_

_ "Still others find something, or someone that makes them feel connected to life, the world. Something that makes them feel young; and they attempt to grasp it tightly with both hands. This, I believe, is how your friend Damon sees you. I recognize the signs. I have been guilty of it often enough." He paused, watching her. He was looking for some indication of how this made her feel. If it upset or troubled her. She only looked back at him, her eyes asking him to go on._

_ "You know that I have been acquainted with others that wore the same face, the same features that you wear now." He saw a twinge of pain in her eyes at that, but kept his hands to himself. His eyes did plead for understanding, though. "This fact drew me to you initially. Of course, you already know that. What you do not know is that I can tell you that I knew none of them more than I know you today. I was convinced, then, that I loved. When I look back, I see the effort to connect, the need to be closely associated with youth, freshness driving me. As I said, this is what we do." More pain in her eyes, but she said nothing. So strong, this little girl that he loved._

_ "With you, however, this association has been entirely another matter. Something new and fresh to my experience." This brought her around in the seat to face him, sitting sidewise on the seat. She crossed her legs under her. "Extending the hand of friendship took an enormous amount of courage, little one. No one has offered me that in a thousand years."_

_ "But you see, from the beginning the more I had of you, the more I wanted." He paused. "No, that's deceptive. I am being honest. It did not begin with our friendship. From the moment I clapped eyes on you I wanted."_

_ Her brow furrowed in confusion. And so he laid it all bare. "Those words I spoke the first time we laid together…do you remember?" She nodded. "You asked me what it meant, but I refused to answer." Another nod. ""Moye milijt, grasuthe" is what you told me I said to you. It is a phrase from my native tongue and something I have not spoken in so long, I cannot remember. It is a grandfather of Old Prussian, a long dead language today. It is, however, the language I learned at my mother's knee. These words, this expression, are what my father called my mother in happier times. It means "My beautiful love.""_

There was silence as the thrust of that sunk in.

Elena watched him stand and fill his glass again, clearly restless.

"I love you, little one. I have, perhaps from the moment I saw you, smelled your skin. I don't know. Absences since the beginning of our acquaintance have not been as long as you would think. Even when I did not show myself to you, I watched, quietly, while the feelings grew within me. When you lied to me, I was broken. That was the true reason for my anger. I wanted you, would've ended anyone that stopped me, except that it would've brought you pain. I attended to my business, and would return, distracted by you again from my life and responsibilities." His words were beginning to tumble together coming faster in his distress. He stood now, at the other side of the room behind the bar, filling and emptying his glass by turns.

"When you called me, after so long, I was both ecstatic and fearful. Fearful much as you described your own feelings at the time. I expected anger, accusations, justified hatred. Instead I found friendship and affection. And then, on New Year's Eve," his voice broke and then he regained it. "you broke me again." He shook his head, laughing at himself. The scorn was painful to hear and Elena rose, crossing the room. She took the liquor glass from his hand, setting it on the bar and put the palm of his hand to her lips. He froze and all sound from him, even breathing, ceased.

"I love you, too, Elijah."

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated in the form of a review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Amends, Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Elijah closed his eyes. When he opened them, his face was wet. He didn't know which decisions, which turns had led him here, to this woman, but he was grateful, joyful even for what had come before. Regret fell away. Elena was wiping away the moisture with one hand on one cheek, and kissing it away with her lips on the other. She said the words, over and over with each kiss. _

_ "I love you.", "I love you.", "I love you."_

_ In wonder he found that her face was wet too._

_ They made love there near the fire. It was slow and tender this time. Gone was the rush of exploration, leaving whispered words of love against shoulders, lips, knee caps and ancient scars. Both found that there were tender places they had not noticed before. Gasps and ragged breathing built until two names were shouted into the night, the sounds weaving, swirling, blending together, forging always upwards like a prayer._

_ When breathing stilled again, he wrapped Elena in a soft blanket from the couch and sat behind her, pulling her, bundled into his arms. He was uncovered, exposed, and found freedom in the fact that he didn't give a damn._

_ "Please tell me." They had been staring into the fire, lost in the pictures the flames made together._

_ She knew what he meant. Understanding what he needed to hear, she leaned her head back against his chest._

_ "I was afraid. I'm sorry I hurt you." She felt him stiffen as he misinterpreted her words. "Not afraid of you, silly. The way you made me feel." He relaxed again. "I was suddenly more aware of myself, and you, than I had ever been before. It added volumes to my confusion. Before you ever spoke a word to me, I was hoping you would kiss me. You stepped into that room, came up to me in a flash, inhaled the scent of my skin and I was mesmerized."_

_ "With all of the drama later, I didn't stop to ponder until I lied to you and you were so angry. I was ashamed and horrified. You had trusted me, and I betrayed you." She shivered and he pulled her closer, kissing the back of her neck lightly to remind her that these things were long gone._

_ "With peace came reflection, and I cringed every time you came to mind…which was often. I spent a month building up the courage to make that call. I had three drinks before I dialed. Large drinks." She smiled at the memory. "I missed you, period. I didn't know why. I just did. I dreamed about you. Every time I closed my eyes, you were there accusing me and then kissing me by turns."_

_ Something seemed to occur to her and she turned to him, eyes narrowed, a smile on her lips. "You didn't…"_

_ "I would never invade your dreams without permission." One eyebrow was raised and he both looked and sounded indignant, but she felt the tremor of a laugh he withheld. "You did!" She poked a finger into his chest – one poke for each word. "Oh, you big bully! Do that again and we'll lay you to a peaceful rest under that flowering tree in my back yard. I have friends that know how to hide a body, you know…." His lioness kitten was back, with a vengeance._

_ "Never again, I promise." He was sincere and she saw it._

_ "I was desperate, Kitten. I apologize."_

_ "You did the right thing, but this is the only time you'll ever hear it from me." She kissed him and pulled away. "Those dreams forced the issue and made me call you hoping to make amends."_

_ She then went on to tell him about how she had not defined her feelings, avoided doing it even. She might've gone on like that forever until Ric forced the issue on Christmas night. He had stepped into "daddy mode" and voiced concern at her self- deception._

_ "Remind me to buy Alaric a car… and a house…. and anything else that might appeal to him."_

_ "I think he would just be happier knowing you're not going to steal into the house late one night and rip his heart out for what went down before."_

_ "He'll have that too."_

_ They were silent for a moment and he thought it best to air the last of his worries. "You do know that I won't ever be able to give you children, don't you?" She gasped and turned to him, encircling his neck with her arms. Nose to nose, she said "I won't be having children, Elijah. I decided that after Klaus."_

_ His eyes questioned her. She said, "That spell Bonnie used on Klaus held Michael for 15 years. We don't know how long it will be until he breaks free. Maybe more, maybe less, but I won't have him chasing some great grandchild of mine through time for another doppelganger. I just won't. All of that will end with me." It was wise, and he could not argue with the logic, but it saddened him that she would not know that joy because of his brother and himself. He said so and she only smiled. "You…this…is my joy."_

_ "My time away today…" he began and found he could not finish. Even with all that had been said, he was still uncertain._

_ "Yes."_

_ "I bought a house today, in California." She seemed confused, so he continued. "It's three blocks from your campus." He studied her expression, which told him nothing. "I'm asking you to move into it with me. I can't go back to the last year, traveling, distracting myself from the fact that I couldn't have you. I want to wake up with you every day, hold you every night." He was talking fast again._

_ "Oh, thank God." He took it that as her position on the subject. He could think of no better time to introduce her to a few positions of his own. Elijah set about making forget all things but him for a while._

_ "Really, I think everyone around me knew what I was feeling, except me. How sad is that?" Elena shrugged, turning back to the fire._

_ "Well, Elena, you are beautiful, compassionate, fiery and honest. You are all things I find fascinating and complex about a woman. But sweetheart, brilliant you are not." He smiled to himself waiting for that to sink in._

_ As he spoke, she had begun to settle herself back into his arms. With that last part she sat up and swung around. "Hey! That's not fair!" She swatted at him, playfully, laughing._

_ A sweet, wild, and playful lioness kitten for Elijah to tame. How wonderful._

**Thank you for your interest. This concludes my first work of fan-fiction. Please leave comments with the link below. Tell me what you think. I'm always eager to improve.**

**Author's note:**

**Waiting for Elijah's character to reveal to me where he was born and how long ago was the hardest part of writing this story. The details are not expressed in the program, and so I took liberties where I had to.**

**Old Prussian was spoken in what is now Estonia beginning some 11 thousand years ago. It is today considered a dead language and a great grandfather to Russian today. The expression Elijah used implied much more than love. It carried the weight of responsibility, devotion and promise. He did not just declare love for Elena. He was promising he would love her and only her for all time.**


End file.
